


Third Floor

by orphan_account



Series: Boss [7]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Awkwardness, Boss/Employee Relationship, F/M, Groping, Implied/Referenced Sex, Short One Shot, Staring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 20:46:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2442581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short and awkward elevator ride makes you re-evaluate your views on Chilton.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Third Floor

**Author's Note:**

> This is super short, a bit random and *gasp* not porn, but I'm having a writer's block ugh  
> Hope you enjoy it anyway.

"Thanks for helping me out! You're the best," says Melanie.

You smile at the woman in front of you. "It was no problem," you say as you put the box of files on the floor. When you saw her with four large boxes that had needed to be brought up to a conference room on the top floor of the BSHCI, you had immediately offered to help her out, seeing as the hospital was pretty void of visitors at the time. "Do you need anything else?"

"No, thank you," says Melanie. "And seriously, I owe you one." 

"It was nothing," you assure her before leaving the room and heading down the hall and entering the elevator. Just as the doors were closing, however, a cane comes in between the doors, prompting them to reopen. Your heart drops as Frederick Chilton enters, not looking up from the newspaper in his hand as he enters the elevator. He stands beside you without a word and, after a brief pause, you press the close door button.

"Third floor," he mutters to you, his eyes still cast down. 

You are slightly taken aback at the rudeness, but you press the button for him. It is after another moment that Chilton finally tucks the newspaper under his arm and looks up. "Oh," he says when he notices that it's you standing next to him. "Hello."

You hunch your shoulders and give him an awkward smile. It feels so strange to be in an elevator with this man. You are completely unsure of how to behave; this is completely new territory.

"You look nice today," he says.

You have to make an effort to not look completely dumbfounded by his remark and can only stare at him. 

"You have a… a bit of a glow," Chilton tells you.

Your heart flutters at the compliment that sounds so strange coming from his mouth. "Thank you," you say quietly. "I was just helping someone out so I probably just have a flush or something."

Chilton smirks. "Productivity looks good on you."

You aren't sure how to respond so you do not. 

Chilton smirks to himself as you fiddle with your thumbs and look around the bare elevator. Up, down, right, at the corner… Anywhere that wasn't his general direction. You seem more nervous now than you do when you're intimate with him. He does not say anything but rather just watches you from the corner of his eye. You look absolutely beautiful in the cotton dress you are wearing. The flowy skirt falling down to your knees, over a pair of sheer tights and little blue kitten heels. The sleeves of the dress go down to your elbows and he can see the little marks the tight hem has left on your skin as you bend and unbend your arms. Your hair is held back with a few bobby pins that leave a few strands loose. 

There is nothing particularly special or extraordinary about the way you look. But there is  _something_ about you that Chilton just can't put a finger on. What is it that makes you so fucking appealing, anyway? 

You can feel his eyes on you and if makes you feel nervous and awkward. You shift from one foot to the other as you try to find a spot in the elevator to look at, but it's all just steel and mirrors and glowing buttons. You catch Chilton's reflection in the mirror a handful of times and can't help but feel intimidated standing next to him looking the way you do. He must have a meeting today with someone important, since he is dressed to the ninth in a exquisitely tailored black suit with a black dress shirt underneath and a black silk tie. The monochrome look makes the silver glint of his ridiculous tie pin pop out. A couple times, when you think you are safe, you cast a sideways glance at him, noticing the tiny knick just under his jaw, probably from shaving to close while trying to get all the hairs. You notice his chin jutting out slightly and his puffed chest and the way he is holding the cane away from himself let you know that he definitely intends to impress someone today. 

You wonder if he really knows how amazing he looks. After all, you've seen him confident and you've seen him cocky, but the way he looks seems showy, even for him. 

It is the little things - the overtly close shave, the exaggerated squared shoulders, the fancier-than-usual suit, the extra polished and shiny shoes - that give away his nervousness. He may not look it, but he definitely wants  _someone_ to notice him and be impressed by him.

Just then, Chilton turns his gaze towards you, meeting your hazy eyes with his and snapping you out of your daze. You flush and your pulse quickens. "Oh, uh, sorry, I-" you start, but the elevator opens to the third floor before any more words stumble out of your mouth. 

"I'll see you around," says Chilton. 

You clench your jaw and nod quickly before looking down at your feet. 

He chuckles to himself. You look far too cute like this. He never sees you out from behind your desk unless you are bent over his, so seeing you like this, bumbling and embarrassed and nervous, is a real treat. You are almost endearing. 

He reaches over behind you and gives your ass cheek a firm squeeze, causing you to squeal and jump from surprise. Before you can respond or even properly react, Chilton steps out of the elevator and you are left to stare after him until the doors close.


End file.
